Socialist Libertarian Party
Relatively new to Kalistanian politics, the Socialist Labour Party of Kalistan was at one point the second largest party in Parliament, and a major contender for the Presidency (losing out in the second round). However, the SLP has recently seen a sharp decline in electoral fortune. They formerly held key cabinet positions. The party believe's in the individual's right to live their personal life as they see fit, while maintaining a socialist welfare economy to help not only the poorest in society, but citizens at every level. =Beginnings and Electoral Record= The party was founded by John Williams and Elizabeth Richards, supported by the current members of the National Congress, in Kaliburg in 2342. Active in the Ananto local political scene, the founders of the party had become disenchanted with the existing political system. In the words of Williams, "We looked around and saw a several parties, some of which we supported in certain areas, but no one party which would encapsulate the idea of a socialist state which leaves its citizens to run their own private lives." Williams' statement that the party intended to be different from others has since been followed through, with their voting record in Parliament not corresponding to any other party. Since the party's formation, John Williams has come to increasingly exert his influence over members, and this was seen most strongly when he was the party's choice to be Head of Government, with the younger Richards being the parties usual candidate for the largely ceremonial Presidency. Early Election Showings Peak and Fall The party reached its electoral peak (as of 2353) in the 2349 elections. Second place in the Presidential elections, the Governorship of Ananto (54/147 seats), strong showings in the other Provinces, and the second largest number of seats in Parliament (105/615 seats) were the reward for a toughly fought electoral campaign. However, the majority of the seats won for Parliament were from Ananto, leaving the party vulnerable to collapse with just one province supporting it. Perhaps the most important Bill to be passed during this Parliament was the SLP's Government Reform Bill, which removed from the President the sole power to propose a cabinet. As a result, a cabinet proposed by the Kalistani Revolutionary Union passed, giving the SLP four cabinet positions: Head of Government, Defence, Health and Social Services, and Environment and Tourism. However, just as the party seemed to be going from strength to strength, disaster struck in the 2352 elections. While the party a decrease in vote in every province, it saw a complete collapse of support in Ananto Province, going from 36.31% to 7.23%. This destroyed the party's standing in Parliament, leaving it as the smallest party with just 29 seats. As part of the process of rebuilding the SLP's national standing, Williams introduced an Education Bill in April 2353, seeking sweeping reforms in the education system which, the SLP hopes, will be popular enough to help restore them to a stronger position in Parliament. A Steady Position And Moving Up Following their decrease in support, the SLP maintained a presence in Parliament of between 20 and 60 seats in successive elections. The party kept relatively quiet during the period, not participating fully in proceedings. However with the collapse of several parties in 2369 the SLP again took an active role. This was rewarded in the 2371 election, where the SLP polled in third place, with 99 seats, the second highest number in its history. This was largely facilitated by the return of support in Ananto, where the party regained the governorship, with 26% of the vote in that province. However, unlike the election of 2349, it was well in the other provinces as well, taking third place in two provinces, and fourth in the remaining two. A Cabinet proposed by the Communism Wow! Party in 2371 returned the now 61 year old John Williams to Head of Government, and would gave the SLP several other important positions. =Party Structures= The party is governed by a National Party Congress, with current membership as follows; Parliamentary Leader: John Williams (former Head of Government of Kalistan, ) Chairperson: Elizabeth Richards Deputy Parliamentary Leader: Gareth Smith General Secretary: Claire Ramsey Treasurer: Siobhan McCormick Union Representative: Christopher Williams Recruitment Secretary: Joaquim Asho =Cabinet Positions= Head of Government John Williams (Aug 2351-Dec 2353) Defence Victor Johnson (Aug 2351-Dec 2353) Health and Social Services Theresa Brown (Aug 2351-Dec 2353) David Milburn (Jan 2359-Jun 2362) Environment and Tourism Wouter Peters (Aug 2351-Dec 2353) Infrastructure and Transport Emma Wright (Jan 2359-Jun 2362) Food and Agriculture Joaquim Esho (Jan 2359-Jun 2362) Category:Kalistan